Con la oportunidad de amar
by Lady Graham
Summary: Todos cometemos equívocos; y a todos se nos da una nueva oportunidad. Historia del tipo universo alterno adulto.


_Para ésta, y como la mayoría de mis historias alternas, uso ÚNICAMENTE los nombres de los personajes de la saga CC que corresponde a sus debidos autores._

. . .

 **CON LA OPORTUNIDAD DE AMAR**

 **by**

 **LADY GRAHAM**

. . .

Los organizadores de la comunidad donde se desarrollará esta trama, habían programado masivos eventos que se llevaban realizando desde hacia un año atrás y en cada día domingo sin falta a partir de las cuatro de la tarde. Sin embargo, a las tres y media, la amplia explanada afuera del palacio municipal ya estaba completamente llena de participantes de ambos sexos y también de edades. Aunque a la hora de participar lo hacían por categorías. De éstas las había desde los seis años hasta los 70, siendo todo un nostálgico placer ver a las parejas de esos ayeres vestidos elegantemente y bailando como unos profesionales la música de sus tiempos.

Cabe decir que la finalidad del evento era únicamente reunir a los habitantes y convivir entre ellos. Y lo hacían tan bien que un periódico lo había catalogado como el pueblo más amigable de la unión americana; y un canal televisivo hacía acto de presencia para mostrarle a todo el público lo que en ese lugar se hacía. Cantar y bailar principalmente. Y pese a que muchos no lo hacían muy bien, no les importaba, sino divertirse sanamente. Como por ejemplo, la clase de zumba fitness; y en la cual nos enfocaremos a partir de ahora ya que ahí, están justamente los protagonistas de esta historia. La instructora, un hijo, un padre y una alumna. Ésta es una mujer de aproximadamente 33 años, soltera, hermosa y de unas envidiables curvas, las cuales se marcaban a la perfección gracias a sus deportivas ropas.

Quien llegaba a divisarla conforme pasaba, se detenía para admirar su cuerpo debajo de unos shorts holgados y top de licra. Sus tenis de marca sin calceta sobresaltaban debido al color usado. Siempre fluorescentes. Igual que las ligas sujetando su cabello.

Pero como ella, había muchas vestidas así. Inclusive había otras más provocativas, y para prueba: la misma instructora: una famosa y reconocida mujer, Susana Grantchester, campeona en su rama y embajadora de la salud. Esa que se le puso en peligro cuando diera a luz a su hijo Marlon, guapo jovencito de cercanos 16 años y el cual suspiraba profundamente por la que era la alumna, que ese día, pese al ejercicio que estaba dispuesta a realizar, su rostro estaba triste. ¡Tanto! que quien le pusiera atención notaría que las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir.

– No – se dijo a sí misma – no voy a llorar –; y sus ojos los puso al frente donde se daban las instrucciones para iniciar. No obstante al divisar a la instructora, Candice Wilson cerró los ojos y sus piernas empezó a calentar. Lo mismo que brazos y cuello, el cual le tronaría y la haría lanzar un – Au.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntaron de pronto; y la mujer giró la cabeza para decir con una sonrisa:

– Sí, lo estoy. Gracias.

– ¡Eres muy hermosa! – dijo presto el chico que yacía sentado en la barda que cercaba la explanada.

– Gracias – volvió a decir Candice pero quitando la sonrisa en su rostro. Y por lo mismo…

– Espero no haberte faltado al respeto

– No, no lo hiciste – contestó ella un tanto seria. Y aunque el lugar que había encontrado le parecía perfecto para escuchar y ver todo muy bien, la mujer hesitaba en dejarlo. Empero alguien le quitaría la intención, y ese hubo sido el propio Marlon, que al haber comprendido su insolencia, abandonó su asiento, ese que desde meses atrás ocupaba para verla moverse al ritmo que indicaran.

A él, como su mamá, le gustaba el ejercicio. Pero sobretodo ir notando la evolución en los músculos. Los de aquella mujer, cuando los vio por primera vez, le impactaron demasiado que de inmediato los etiquetó de hermosos.

– _Te juro, papá, que fácil los ejercita diez horas al día – un día él lo comentó._

– _Hijo, eso no puede ser._

– _Es que deberías verlos. A simple distancia puedes notar la firmeza ¡y la fuerza que hay en ellos!_

 _Porque dos muslos se hubieron golpeado con los puños, se dijo:_

– _Oye, jovencito, ahora que lo pienso, ¿desde cuándo le andas viendo las piernas a las chicas?_

– _¡Ay, papá! – exclamaron como si él no lo hubiera hecho; sin embargo el chico explicó: – son sólo los músculos! Y a ti puedo decirte que estoy enamorado de sus bíceps._

– _Marlon –, el padre no pudo evitar sonreír – hijo, creo que estás loco._

– _Loco te volverías tú si la vieras_

– _¿A quién? – se cuestionó con fruncida intriga._

– _A la mujer que te digo. Asiste a los eventos masivos donde mamá da clases. Un día te invito a venir. Pero eso sí, que sea uno donde pueda pasar contigo al menos la hora completa y sin teléfono._

– _Te lo prometo, Marlon. Te prometo venir un día para estar solamente contigo._

Y ese día, era justamente éste, en el que Marlon finalmente se animara a hablarle y ella le mostrara el menor interés. Sin embargo, estaba yendo adonde el staff de su mamá cuando vio a su padre.

Por llevar varios años divorciado de su madre y no haber el tiempo suficiente para pasarla con él, el chico voló a su lado. Y sólo porque casi estaba de la altura de su progenitor no se colgaba de él que también le resultaba difícil vivir separado de su crío. Pero… el matrimonio no funcionó. Era obvio que no se lograra al haber empezado las cosas mal.

Susana y Terruce apenas le habían dado la bienvenida a la pubertad cuando sus emociones los llevaron a probar de todo. Eso incluía la sexualidad. Y pese a que él, así, como Marlon, suspiraba por alguien más, ese alguien más no quiso saber nada de él cuando se supo venía un hijo en camino. Y por más que pidiera una oportunidad para ser escuchado, eso jamás sucedió, teniendo él que tomar las riendas de su obligación, quedando emancipado y casado con Susana a la edad de 16 pero divorciado de ella a los 25. Los siguientes 9 años se los pasó trabajando para dejarle un buen patrimonio a su hijo que tenía todos los tintes de estar enamorado como él lo estuvo a su edad.

– ¡Qué bueno que viniste! – primero Marlon le dijo. Después: – Ahora ven – lo jaló de una mano – voy a llevarte adonde la puedas ver.

– ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos después? Hoy traigo un regalo para ti – señalaron en dirección al estacionamiento.

– Ya me has dado muchos. Y ella pudiera irse.

– ¿Por qué? – indagó el padre consiguientemente de haber notado la penosa cara de su crío.

– Creo que… la incomodé

– ¿Qué hiciste? – un ceño se frunció.

– Te juro que sólo le hice un complemento. Es que es tan hermosa que… ven, debes verla.

La mirada suplicante en Marlon consiguió que Terruce accediera. Sin embargo, una vez llegado a la barda, en lo que el chico buscaba a Candy, él ya la había encontrado, sintiendo en todo su ser descargas de electricidad, principalmente porque la hermosa alumna conforme se movía al ritmo que se marcaba… lloraba.

. . .

I know, I know. Hay alguien en esta trama que te gusta para nada. Sin embargo, mi historia nada tiene que ver con Candy Candy sino con Lady Graham quien tiene como motor de inspiración al cumpleañero de hoy y a ti.

De antemano, gracias por la atención prestada.


End file.
